see you at wonderland
by Snowmanforhire
Summary: Marianna Kingsleigh is facing one of the craziest adventures ever, however said being the Founder is easy, is a terrible liar. Join her and all the mad characters from wonderland in an adventure full of love, death, and madness. There is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger! Some say to survive it: You need to be mad as a hatter. Which
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

My name is Marianna Kingsleigh,I'm not a trouble maker thank goodness, but trouble always follows me. 

I love to be on my own, reading books or doing anything else...alone. I lost my father a long time ago and now I live with my stepmom. She doesn't treat me like Cinderella but she ignores me a lot. I'm a tall girl with olive skin, golden eyes and dark long hair. And this year I will go to The Cate Boarding School in California. My stepmom says that I need to go there after I have been kicked out of my last school. At least I'll be away from my stepmom and she will have the chance to do her crazy weird stuff without me being there. Tomorrow everything will start, my new life, my new friends, and my new school.

 **A/N Hello everyone so I'll start working on this story a little bit and I think you guys will like it. There will be madness and love in it. So I hope you're ready. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 1: Marianna POV

**Marianna P.O.V**

* * *

I woke up early in the morning packing my things and getting ready to go to The Cate Boarding School; my stepmom was still asleep while I was making breakfast.

"I hope I blend in" sometimes when I'm on my own, I start talking to myself; well this is one of the reasons why I'm a loner.

While I was making waffles, I looked at time and realized that there is two hours left until the school start and our way to school might take a while, I left the waffles and ran to my stepmom room.

"JULIET WAKE UP" I yelled and pulled her out of her bed. "Wha…..what's wrong…..zzzz" she got back to sleep while I was pulling her.

Juliet Kingsleigh is my stepmom; before she was married to my father, she was divorced. She works in a bar near our apartment, she is a messy person who doesn't care about anyone except herself, her hair always pulled back in a ponytail, and oh did I mention that she is a person who can sleep anywhere and anytime.

"Smell...burning" Juliet mumbled. I did smell something burning but I didn't know what it is, then I realized that the waffles are on fire. I left Juliet and ran to the kitchen and unfortunately, I was right the waffles were burning. _Great, here goes my breakfast_ I thought.

I managed to extinct the fire fortunately Juliet was ready to go I grabbed my bags, said goodbye to my room and my house, and went to the car.

Juliet and I didn't talk much but I had to do some noises to keep her awake.

When we finally arrived, I opened the door to get out and never look back at my past.

then I had this feeling (sad or guilty) that I can't go without telling my stepmom goodbye, I looked at Juliet eyes, she didn't seem to care about me but I managed a smile and said "thanks" I gave her a kiss on her cheek and closed the door, I managed to make her day she waved and moved away.

I took a deep breath and walked straight to the school.

When I entered, the school was huge and full of people; I walked through them feeling so awkward. I kept looking at the ground my eyes couldn't met anyone eyes.

I was lost in my thoughts until I bumped onto someone (thank goodness I didn't fall down or it would be so embarrassing).

when I looked up it was a guy, he has curly red hair, brown eyes, his skin was so pale I thought he was a ghost, his smile was a smile of a mad man also he was wearing a hat, a weird looking hat.

He offered me his hand and said "sorry miss I didn't see you there." I shook his hand, managed a weak smile, and said, "It's my fault I should have paid attention, and I'm Marianna Kingsleigh." I introduced myself.

His face darkened when I said my name then he looked at my bags and raised his eyebrows and said, "Here let me help you" he grabbed my bags and said, "I'll show you the way to the dorm"

I had no other choice except to follow him and I did. We walked outside straight to a building.

"This is the dorms right?" I asked

"You are smarter than you look" he smirked; to be honest I took it as a compliment.

"What's your room number?" he asked, I grabbed a paper that has bunch of numbers and information about the school, looked at it there was many numbers I didn't know which one was my room number.

I kept staring at the paper, searching for the numbers, but they seemed to be impossible to find.

"Can I see this, please?" he asked, I laughed awkwardly and handed him the paper

"Room 526" he pointed at a number and smiled like a normal person, I felt like it was hard for him to smile like a normal person.

I looked at his eyes; they seemed to be hiding a big secret, looking at his eyes made me feel like a crazy mad girl who wants to laugh like a psycho

He blinked his eyes and I got back to reality, "My name is Henry Wonder." he smiled weakly.

"What…..ju—" before I could continue my question he asked me "What's your first period?"

I grabbed the paper again, looked at it, and said "biology 101, what about you?"

"Same, I think you should unpack your stuff…um do you want me to help you?" he was so gentle to believe that he's from this generation, usually people never help me because they think I'm a weirdo, but this guy was different. I wasn't feeling so comfortable around him; I shook my head and said, "No it's not necessary; you can go if you want to,"

"I will wait outside, we can go to the class together," he offered, I nodded and said "Okay"

I went to my room and unlocked the door; I entered and wondered who could be my roommate?

While I was unpacking, a girl opened the door and looked at me.

She's blonde short hair, pale skin; her eyes were the color of the sky. She was wearing a short pink dress and flat shoes.

She smiled so warmly and said, "Hello there, my name is Olivia Marmoreal"

I walked straight to her and shook her hand, I smiled back and said, "Hi, I'm Marianna Kingsleigh, I'm your new roommate"

"Yeah I can see. Do you want me to help you?" she asked me

Before I could answer the bell rang "dang it, well I think I will help you after the first period" she seemed so annoyed that the bell rang, I don't blame her I hate school so much.

"What's your first period? Mine is biology 101" I asked her

"Math" she answered.

She sighed angrily like she was going to hell but she managed to calm herself.

"I can show you the way if you want to" she offered me help and I'd like to go with her but I can't leave Henry and ignore him, I'd be so rude.

"No thanks, but Henry wants to show me the way" I scratched my back and felt kinda awkward.

"Henry Wonder? He don't usually _help_ people, but I'm happy he's going to help you," she said. She seemed so worried that Henry is going to help me also I didn't felt quite good when I'm around him.

I grabbed my biology book and said, "Well I gotta go, see you at lunch?"

"Okie dokie"

I walked outside and saw Henry looking at a picture then he looked at me like he was comparing me with a person.

"Hey I'm back" I smiled at him and he smiled back but I knew that he was faking it… I don't know how I know but I have a feeling that he doesn't want me to be here.

"Did you finished unpacking?" he asked

Unfortunately, I didn't but I lied to him and said, "Yeah all done"

I know lying to him is bad but I if said the truth he will help me, and I really _really_ don't want him to see my clothes.

"I think we are going to be late if we didn't go," I muttered

"C'mon I'll show you the way." I followed him standing a little away from him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **HELLO, everyone so this is the first chapter, I hope you love it.**

 **My name is Megan and I'm the author of this story.**


	3. Chapter 2: Henry POV

**Henry P.O.V**

* * *

Marianna was following me far behind me, every time I looked back I saw her smiling at me, her eyes color seems to change every time I look at her.

She has dark long hair, olive skin and a perfect warm smile that made me smile every time I see it.

She is tall not as tall as I am but her body was perfect. She was wearing short jeans and her Wonderland hoodie (she looked different from other girls).

I like how she doesn't care about her look and how confident she is.

We kept walking until we entered the biology classroom; she looked at me and smiled and said "thanks for leading me Henry; I will see you at lunch"

I forced a smile and nodded.

Olivia Cross was waving to get her attention; Marianna walked forward to her and didn't look back.

I sighed sadly and sat next to my only best friend who knew me better than anyone else.

Mark Harries was **not** my best friend (in this world); he is a short guy with chocolate milk color skin, dark brown eyes, short curly black hair, and he loves to wear his sport suit (he thinks he look hot wearing it).

He always flirt with ladies but he end up getting ignored.

"Who's this beautiful girl you was walking with?" he smirked

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Such a good friendship right?

The principal entered the room and a woman was behind him.

She was wearing a short black dress that has a pattern of red and white hearts.

Her body was like a model body, perfect and thin, she has dark long hair, and whit very white skin color, her eyes color were brown.

She looked so familiar but I don't know where I saw her before.

"Good morning students." The principal said cheerfully, some of us replied and others ignored him.

"This is your new biology teacher, Mrs. March" The principal announced.

She waved at us with a cold smile on her face, and then it came to my mind this woman is...

"The queen!" Mark whispered.

Her face expressions seemed to say, **OFF WITH THEIR HEADS.**

"What the heck is she doing here?" I whispered to Mark.

He shook his head and said, "I have no idea but I bet our ex biology teacher lost her head"

I swallowed hard and looked back at Marianna, she looked normal not afraid or worried like us.

The principal went outside the classroom and left us alone with the Queen of Hearts.

She was staring at the students like she was looking for someone.

When she spotted Marianna she smiled coldly.

"You are new here aren't you?" she asked Marianna.

Marianna nodded.

"Would you please introduce yourself?"

Marianna stood and said "Hello everyone I'm Marianna Kingsleigh" she kept introducing herself but I didn't care about it.

I looked at Mark and he looked like he saw a ghost

"This girl is related to Alice Kingsleigh?" Mark mumbled.

The Queen of Hearts looked at Mark and I, and nodded answering his question (I don't know how she heard him. I barely heard him.) 

It was lunchtime I walked to the cafeteria and saw Mark sitting next to a girl flirting.

I got a slice of pizza and an apple. I walked to Mark's table and stood behind him, he didn't notice I was standing behind him but the girl did she was so nervous when she saw me, she stood up and took her lunch and walked away from Mark.

"Wait where are you going?" He yelled but she kept walking away.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes and said "No _wonder_ she left me"

I sat down next to him and smirked.

"You know I will still pretend to be your friend in this world"

"Yeah" he grumbled

We ate our food in silence but I couldn't stop thinking of Marianna being related to Alice.

I was lost in my thoughts until I realized something or someone was blocking the sun, I looked behind and for a moment, I thought the Queen of Hearts and two of her card soldiers were standing behind Mark and me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, when I looked again it was only Mrs. March standing behind us.

"Mark and _Henry_ " she said my name in disgust.

"What do you want?" I grumbled

I saw Marianna staring at me and mouthing _what did you do?_

She seemed so worried that I'm talking to Mrs. March like this.

We don't get along at all. I hate her and she hate me back.

"I'd like to talk to both of you outside" she said coldly.

We stood up and followed her outside; everyone was looking at us and gossiping.

We kept following her until we were far away from the cafeteria.

She looked at us and said angrily, "you two must go back to Wonderland tonight" she said

"and you" she pointed at me "Will get Marianna there" she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"How can I get her there?! She will think I'm crazy if I told her about Wonderland."

"That's not my problem, figure something out"

I wanted to punch her but she was right.

The **_Founder_ ** finally appeared and we can't let her stay here.

I couldn't say anything so I nodded.

"Do you know that I'm wasting my time here talking to you two, I'd rather be in my castle planning the ball"

"Then why didn't you sent one of your cards soldiers?" Mark asked.

"Because they're bunch of idiots and-"

"Well it was nice talking to you Queen" I cut her off which made her angry.

"Listen Henry-"

The bell rang before she could continue.

"C'mon Mark we should go" I grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

On our way to the class, Mark told me that he would go to Wonderland on his own at seven o'clock. We decided that we should meet at the White Castle. 

Nightfall and everyone went to have dinner except for me, it was eight o'clock I went to check Mark's room but he wasn't there.

I was walking outside the building thinking about the things that happened today, also I was hoping to see my biology teacher-The Queen of Hearts but a part of me doubt it.

"She's in her castle getting ready for the ball," I whispered to myself.

I spotted Marianna sitting on a bench, she was reading a book. I was able to read the book name... _Paper Towns?_

She saw me staring at her, and smiled at me. Her smile was so warm I couldn't help not smiling back.

She ran to me and hugged me, my face turned so red like a tomato.

 _How can she be kind to me?_ I thought,

She backed away and let a little laugh. I was so confused, should I laugh back or should I pretend that nothing happened?

"Today went very well, I met new friends...and teachers," she was scratching her neck while she was talking to me.

"Great" I forced myself to smile but it was hard.

I remembered what The Queen of Hearts said. _You two must go back to Wonderland tonight, and_ you _will get Marianna there._

"Marianna" my voice was shaky the words barely came out but I managed to talk.

"What's it Henry?" She looked so worried but trying to stay calm.

"I want to show you something," I said nervously.

"Alright show me." She smiled and followed me to the woods.

We were walking alone, just me and her away from the school and away from everyone.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

I scratched my neck and asked her nervously "If I told you that I'm taking you to Underland what would you think?"

"Underland?"

"I mean Wonderland," I said

"You are reminding me of my father," she said miserably.

"What happened to your father?" I asked her, she looked so angry when I asked her about her father.

"Why should I tell you" her voice tone was full of anger but she tried to control it.

"I hate talking about him," she explained.

I stopped talking to her for a couple of minutes so she can calm down.

Five or six minutes pass and then I broke the silence "Why don't I tell you about my parents"

She looked at me, raised her eyebrows, and said "O...okay"

"Well my father name is Adam Wonder; he was married to a woman called Nicola. They adopted me," I said.

Her face expressions were normal, but her eyes didn't met mine.

I continued by "They raised me good...well not very good, they ran into a car accident and died" I looked at her and she was sad and in shock.

"I'm...so-"

I cut her off and said "I did mistakes in my life and then I got caught... ever since I have been cursed, living in a world called... Wonderland"

She sighed sadly and said, "You really do remind me of my father"

"Marianna, what happened to your father?" I asked her again but this time she looked sad and upset.

"My father always used to tell me that he's from Wonderland, I always took it as a joke.

One night he came to my room and woke me up I think it was 2 o'clock in the morning, his eyes were teary and there was a broken smile on his face, he said 'it's time for me to go'.

I was seven years old and I didn't understand what he was talking about." Her voice was shaky and weak but she managed to continue.

"He walked away from my bed holding a picture of a woman on his right hand, before he could walk outside the house I ran to him and hugged him, he looked at me and smiled, his eyes were teary and his nose was so red.

'Daddy where are you going?' I asked him, his smile faded when I asked him but he said 'nowhere and everywhere sweetie' I was so confused I didn't understand what he was saying so I asked him 'What do you mean? Please don't leave me' I was so afraid that I would lose my father, the only person I care about, he shook his head and said 'You will find me one day, I will be waiting for you, Wonderland is where I supposed to be' he started walking away from me and got outside the house.

Before he could close the door, he said 'See you at Wonderland' and closed the door.

I was standing near the door, tears were falling down." She looked confused, mad, and sad.

I didn't want to ask her any other questions because I'm afraid she might start crying.

I want to know more about her father; maybe I know him, so I chose a risky suggestion and asked her "What is your father name?"

There was two things she might do after I asked, cry or punch me, but she did nothing she simply said "William Kingsleigh"

I knew who he is but my mind couldn't believe it, _The Chance_ is her father!

"Every time I remember that this is the last thing he said to me I get SO MAD, how the HELL can I find him in Wonderland," she complained.

"You are lucky your father didn't-"

I cut her off before she could keep complaining and said, "We are here"

"What do you mean? We are nowhere," she grumbled

I smirked and said "And everywhere"

Then everything turned black, we didn't black out but Marianna was screaming and the earth was swallowing, it was taking us to Underland or should I say Wonderland.


	4. Chapter 3: Tarrant POV

**HENRY P.O.V**

Marianna was screaming the whole time, I wanted to calm her down but I couldn't move.

While transporting to another world, the person can see creepy and crazy stuff (especially when you are going to Wonderland) and of course hearing voices of people the person used to know, voices that only talk nonsense.

I kept my eyes shut and I tried to ignore all the voices who were talking nonsense but it was so hard to ignore the voices of people I used to care and love them.

When I opened my eyes, we were standing in a forest, I was on my feet but Marianna was on her knees gasping and breathing slowly.

"Marianna" I called her, when she looked at me, her eyes were red because of crying and she was still breathing slowly.

"W…where am I?" she asked, she stood up and looked around her as if she was looking for something missing.

She looked at me again and asked, "Where's Henry?"

When I looked at myself, my body changed, it got taller, and I was wearing a white shirt and a formal black jacket that has purple lines on it, my hair colour turned to dark purple and it got a bit taller, I looked like a middle age person.

"Can you please wait here I gotta do something… behind that tree" I said awkwardly.

She nodded and I ran behind the tree, I started casting a spell on my body, which it will make me look younger.

My body started changing I got as tall as Marianna did, my face changed did, and I became younger but nothing else changed.

I walked to Marianna who was sitting on the ground, she looked so shocked when she saw me again.

"H… how did you…" words barely came out of her mouth.

"I discovered a spell that can change my age a long time ago, and I use it when I need it but unfortunately it's temporary so we need to get going" I explained

"Who are you?" She asked

"A friend. I hope" I answered

"How old are you?" Marianna asked nervously.

I smiled and said, "I'm sixteen years old"

She scratched her neck nervously and said "But you were-"

I cut her off and said, "C'mon we need to go to the Castle of Illusion"

We started walking through the forest and towards the Castle of Illusion, we met lots of animals and travellers on our way but no one bothered us.

The Castle of Illusion is a very big castle, and it has never been normal.

No one knows the castle real look is, because the castle is famous of showing illusions of places and people the person lost or love, so when the person enter the castle he doesn't want to leave the people who love so he get stuck in the castle, at the end, he or she end up dead because of hunger and craziness.

Two gates opened by themselves, and Marianna started walking forward but I stopped her and said, "Every time a person goes inside there, the person will never **ever** find the way out alone."

She raised her eyebrows and asked "Why?"

I explained everything and her face expression were like 'hell no I'm not going inside'

"Then why do you want to go there? It's like committing suicide," she complained

I smirked, pointed at the castle, and said, "I live there"

"C'mon I just need to get something from there" I started walking and she followed me.

We entered a great hall full of skeletons and some weird stuff.

I grabbed Marianna's hand she raised her eyebrows and said, "why are you holding my hand"

"Because if I didn't you will end up being one of those" I pointed on the skeletons.

She scratched her neck and mumbled "good point"

We kept walking and we entered a room that can get us to the other side of the castle, which will help us save more time.

When Marianna entered the room she gasped like a dead person came back to life, she started walking around the room, holding old furniture.

"Home" she whispered

I grabbed her hand and started pulling her away but she kept rejecting.

"NO LEAVE ME." Marianna shouted.

I wasn't sure if she was shouting at me or the illusion she was seeing but I kept pulling her.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU, I FINALLY FOUND MY FAMILY," she shouted louder.

I tried to control my temper and not get mad.

"Marianna it's just an illusion snap out of it" I said.

"LEAVE ME" Marianna pulled her hand away and slapped me.

I lost control and got mad. So mad I wanted to leave her behind to die.

I pushedher down and forced her to stare at my eyes.

Whenever I'm mad at someone I let them stare at my eyes and I show them their worst and scariest things ever.

I hated using this power because it drives people crazy and insane, and I always hated being the bad and evil person.

Marianna started screaming and covering her eyes but nothing worked, she will keep seeing the illusions I made until I snap out of my madness.

She stopped screaming when I backed away.

Everything stopped, all the illusions we were seeing dissolved, and I was stand there looking at what I have done to Marianna.

"Marianna I'm…" her eyes didn't met mine and she was still covering her face.

I sighed sadly and said "Marianna I will be in the other room, if you want to know why you are here, and where your real family is, come to the other room"

She slightly nodded; I looked at her once again, cursed under my breath, and walked to the other room.

Minutes passed and I was getting more worried, I wanted to check on her, I wanted to see her face and tell how sorry I am.

While I was making a cup of tea, the door opened and Marianna stepped in.

She looked miserable, her eyes were as red as blood because of crying, and her hair was messy like she was trying to cut it.

She walked forward and sat on a chair, she didn't say anything while I was making tea.

When I finished I putted the teapot on the table and sat on a chair near Marianna.

"You're The Mad Hatter, right?" she asked.

I nodded and said, "My name is Tarrant Hightopp but my friends calls me Hatter"

"But why am I… in Wonderland?" she asked

"You are the founder," I answered

"Wow that explains a lot." She rolled her eyes and fixed her messy hair.

"I never knew you were sassy" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes again and said, "You don't know everything about me, and I'm still waiting for your answer."

"Alice Kingsleigh is missing; she is the savior, the person who saved Underland from the Jabberwocky. After she got missing we knew the founder must appear." I explained

"We?"

"The White Queen, March Hare, McTwisp, even the Queen of Hearts is searching"

"And you guys think I'm the founder?"

"We're not sure yet" I answered.

"What am I exactly going to do here?"

"The White Queen wants to see you, so I don't exactly know"

"C'mon we need to get going" I got outside the room and she followed me.

She kept asking questions and I kept ignoring some of them, she asks lots of personal questions.

"I have another question" She said.

I rolled my eyes and said "There's lots of questions you can ask but you will not get all the answers you want."

Before she could say or ask anything I asked her "For example, do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

She shook her head and said "I have no idea why"

"Sometimes some questions can be answered unexpectedly, only time will tell"

She chuckled a little and asked "What did Alice answered?"

I giggled a little and said "she answered 'I think you might do something better with the time than wasting it in asking riddles that have no answers'"

She started laughing so hard she could barely move.

I stopped walking, raised an eyebrow, and asked "Why are you laughing?"

"She roasted you so hard" she said. 

"She didn't blast any fire on me" I said confusedly.

"No that's not what I mean, we say roasted or burn when someone reply was so tough and strong" She tried to explain and I tried to understand but I didn't.

"Can you explain more?" I suggested

She nodded and said "For example you tell me 'why are you crazy?' and I will roast you by a tough answer"

"Ohhhhh now I understand" And I really do understand, but it's a hard thing to explain.

She started laughing again and I giggled a little.

I grabbed her hand and started pulling her, she kept laughing like a mad girl, which was adorable.

She calmed down and confusedly said "I never laughed like this before."

"Have you gone mad?" I smirked

She shook her head, I smirked again and said "All best people are"

We kept walking in silence, until we entered a room which makes us walk upside down.

At first I entered the room and when Marianna saw me upside down she smiled like a small kid who saw the biggest lollipop ever, which made me smile.

She ran inside and started walking around the room.

Everything was upside down and Marianna started jumping on an upside down bed.

She took off the bed sheet and knotted it on her neck like it was a cape.

The bed kept making noises whenever she was jumping so we should yell to hear each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled her.

"I'M JUMPING DUH, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE JUMPING WITH ME?" she yelled back

"WHY SHOULD I JUMP?" I asked her.

She stopped jumping stood on the bed and yelled "BECAUSE YOU ARE THE MAD HATTER AND I WANT TO SEE YOU GONE ALL CRAZY AND WILD"

"No, bad things will happen if I went crazy or mad"

"Oh come on, you always see the bad side of yourself, look at the other side" she offered me her hand to get on the bed.

At first I hesitated but I took it and stood on the bed.

She started jumping slowly and I followed her.

We started jumping higher together, it was so noisy, and it woke up some of the instruments/animals.

Marianna jumped off the bed and ran to the creatures.

I continued jumping higher and higher, but Marianna was busy whispering to some of the instruments/animals.

When she finished, she came to the bed and climbed it, as for me I stopped jumping and I was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked

I looked at the other way and said nervously "nothing"

"All right, are you ready guys?" Marianna asked the instruments.

They nodded and started a piano/dog started playing slowly.

Marianna grabbed my hand and started jumping.

The other instruments/animals started playing, they slowly started making the volume higher.

"HATTER" Marianna called

"WHAT?"

"SING WITH ME"

She wanted me to sing with her which was an unusual, the instruments/animals kept playing and Marianna started singing.

"It's getting late at night, cannot seem to find my way home tonight" she sang a little.

"Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole, falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone"

It was fun singing with her, and by fun The Mad Hatter personality kicked in.

We were jumping and the instruments/animals kept playing crazy tones.

"YEEEEAH" Marianna screamed.

Time was passing and we should have continued walking but I didn't care, I was with Marianna and we were having fun.

That's what matters.

Marianna got tired and lied on the bed I lied at the opposite side.

"Marianna, Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"No Hatter I don't know" she giggled

"Besides we should keep moving" She said

We both jumped out of the bed and got outside the room.

"Man being inside an upside down room is really fun" she said happily.

"Hey superwoman when are you going to remove your mighty cape" I wanted to see if she was going to burn me with her respond.

"When something make sense in this world" she smirked.

"And to be honest I have a deep feeling that Henry is so close" she said cheerfully.

When she said the name Henry, I stopped moving and nervously stared at my body.

She doesn't know, Henry said in my mind, you forgot to tell her dummy.

"Hatter what's the matter" Marianna asked.

"I… um… Henry…. Is" my mind was racing and I was so nervous I barely talked.

"Tarrant, you are hiding something about Henry"

"I-"

She cut me off and said angrily "come on tell me"

"I'm…. Henry" I admitted.

She backed away from me and said "how? You two are completely different"

"True but we live at the same body"

"I don't understand" she complained.

"I will explain everything, but we need to get going" I tried to convince her that we should keep going but she kept shocking her head and stepping away from me.

"Wait" I said and grabbed her hand.

She pushed me away and said, "NO, I'm not going with you, you took me to a crazy and unreal world, AND NOW you're telling me that YOU ARE HENRY"

She started running away from me, towards the unknown halls of the Castle of Illusions.

My mind was racing I wanted to run but my body couldn't move.

Great are you happy now? Henry's voice grumbled.

"I'm going to fix everything," I whispered to myself.

My body started walking slowly like there was a giant metal ball chained on both of my legs, my body started walking faster and I kept calling her name but no responds.

My body was able to run but fear was running in my blood.

"MARIANNA WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted so loud I think I woke up all the creatures who lives in the castle.

"What do you want?" Marianna responded but I didn't see her anywhere.

"I know that you don't want to see me right now," I said miserably.

"And?" she asked

"And that you want to go home" I continued

"AND?" she yelled

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE" I shouted in anger.

She didn't respond or show herself, I sighed, sat down on the floor and said "if no one found Alice all the evil monsters who live in Outland will come back"

I stood up and looked at the left wall, I walked towards it and a door appeared out of nowhere.

I opened the door and saw Marianna standing behind it.

"How did you-"

I cut her off and explained, "I can feel your body wherever you are"

"Why are so afraid?" I asked her miserably.

"I'm not afraid," she said confidently.

"Wow… you are really good at hiding your feelings" I sighed sadly.

She scratched her neck nervously and said, "I'm afraid because I'm talking to a guy who destroyed a whole village…"

My eyes went wild when she spoke those words, at this moment I wanted to run so fast that I might end up at the other side of the castle.

"H... how do you know about…" words barely came out my tongue got heavy I stopped speaking.

"I read that book over there… it talks about how you helped an evil queen to destroy a village… it happened in a place called the enchanted forest" she looked so disappointed and I knew she was trying not to cry.

"It's true… but I'm not the one who destroy them" I tried to explain but I was focused on how far she is from me.

"Stop lying and say the truth for once!" she said angrily

"I am saying the truth, the truth that this body has three personalities and every time I travel to one of the world's my personality changes and I become a new person," I explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked

"Henry was created when I came to the mortal world for the first time, and the same thing happened to Illusioner" I said

She raised her eyebrows and asked, "So Illusioner has been created when you went to the enchanted forest for the first time, and how this can be possible?"

"It's a curse; it has been cast on every person who lives in Wonderland"

"I know that you might not trust me and that you think I'm a freak but you have to understand"

"You want me to understand that I'm a girl who destined to find Alice? Well I want to inform you that it's not true" she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Is it so hard to understand?" I grumbled

"Yes, it's and wanna know why? Because it doesn't make any sense," she replied angrily

"I didn't risk everything for you to say no to me, you're coming with either you want it or not"

"UGH YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN IN THE NECK" she shouted

"AND YOU ARE SO STUBBORN" I shouted back

"I HATE YOU" She raised her hand to slap me but I grabbed it before it could reach my face.

She pushed my hand away and glared at me in disgust. I sighed deeply and started walking away from her.

I stood outside the room and said, "Follow me so you can get back to your home… unless you are willing to stay here and die"

I walked away from the door and heard her following me from behind.

A/N

So sorry for not updating for a while, I have been so busy lately and I will try to update more often

Meg


	5. Chapter 4Marianna POV

Marianna P.O.V

I was walking behind the person who is crazier than anything you can ever think.

Guilt was killing from the inside because of trying to slap him, it was so awkward walking behind him, not chatting and being so afraid of what might happen later.

My heart was telling me to apologize but my mind was telling me to wait until we get out of the castle so I can be able to ditch him.

I kept looking at the halls we were walking in, seeing weird stuff like an octopus with one eye, and drinking a cup of tea with some panda bear made of dust, they looked at me in disgust, then they dissolved.

Illusions… they are not real, I told myself.

Hatter suddenly stopped walking, and looked at me, "Trying to run away is hopeless in the place we will enter now, so don't even think of trying"

He looked away and started walking; I sighed sadly and continued walking behind him.

He opened a door, which had flower patterns on it; when walked through the doorway, we were standing near the most beautiful flower gate I have ever seen.

Red and white roses, together making an amazing gate made of flowers.

Whenever I tries to pick one… the flower closed and won't open. I tried to pick another one but it closed like the others.

"Listen Young lady we will not let you take us away," a woman voice from behind my back said.

When I looked behind Hatter was busy looking at the forest, and there wasn't anyone except us.

"YEAH, back off" another voice said

I started freaking out from the inside, no one was there so who the hell is talking to me?

I heard Hatter chuckling and smiling at me like I'm a clown that was making funny tricks.

"What's so funny, I'm freaking out and you are laughing at me?" I crossed my arms.

He pointed at the flowers and chuckled, "You haven't realize it already?"

I looked at flowers again… but this time they had faces and they use their leaves as hands, which looked so weird.

"Talking flowers? How didn't I realize it?" I scolded myself

There were five flowers talking to each other and gossiping about me (it annoyed me a little bit because they were saying mean stuff about me… in front of me) but the fifth one didn't say anything at all.

"Sorry I didn't knew you were… talking flowers, I'm Marianna, what's your names?" I asked the flowers.

"My name is Gardenia, this red flower is Rose, and the flower who's in front of Rose is Jasmine and Violet," Gardenia the white flower said.

"Oh! Don't forget about Carnation" Jasmine added.

"Yeah, yeah the one that Wonderland talks to a lot," Gardenia grumbled.

"You guys talks about Wonderland like it's a person, why?" I asked

Jasmine rolled it her eyes and said "Well Wonderland can be considered as a real person"

"So there's a person who controls this land?" I asked

"No the land itself talk to us, and before you can ask how, it's because we are planted on the ground so we hear it thoughts, and oh my god this land gossip literally about everyone" Violet explained

"So is it true that your father is-" before Rose could continue her question Gardenia cut her off and said quickly "Shhhh telling her might make things worse"

I wanted to ask them what they mean. I knew they were going to lie so I let it go and suggested "So why don't you guys ask 'Wonderland' where Alice is"

"Yeah we tried it but Wonderland never responds" Gardenia giggled

I ignored her and walked to the silent flower –Carnation–, her tiny eyes didn't met mine, and whenever I get my finger closer to her she avoid it.

I looked behind me and saw Hatter staring at me, his eyes were telling me that we should get going but I ignored him and looked at Carnation again.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked her

She looked at me, her green eyes were sparkling and she kept staring at me but not answering any of my questions.

I got closer to her and touched her petals. Everything started to melt down and change, I was so afraid so I closed my eyes; I heard birds singing on the trees, I felt warm and cool weather, I opened my eyes, and I was standing in a middle of a field.

I looked around me; the fields were so beautiful and peaceful but no one was there except me.

"HELLO" I shouted.

"No one is here except you and I" a voice from behind my back said.

When I looked behind, a girl with baby pink skin colour, green eyes, very long purple hair, and she was wearing a beautiful white dress, was standing behind me.

"Carnation… What are we doing here? We are the others?" I asked her

She giggled and said, "My name isn't Carnation"

"But that's what others call you"

"True, others call me Carnation because I'm a Carnation but I have a name, it's like calling you human even though you have a name, right?"

"Yes, I'm Marianna" I nodded

She giggled again and said, "I know Wonderland told me, my name is Chardonnay"

"Wonderland told you about me?" I scratched my neck nervously.

"Wonderland thinks you are not prepared and you should be taken away," she said, her eyes looked so sad and disappointed.

The vision changed and we were standing in a middle of a battlefield, cards soldiers and chess soldiers were fighting against monsters, Chardonnay was wearing a soldier suit, she was holding a sword on her right hand and a shield on her left.

Her face was full of scratches and blood.

"A war will happen if you didn't find her" her voice was deep and strong, it wasn't Chardonnay who was talking… it was… someone else

Maybe Wonderland? I thought

The vision changed again and we were in a middle of a dark forest, I wasn't sure if it was day or night, there wasn't any light except the light of the torch Chardonnay was holding.

"You will end up lost in these woods, aimless and confused" this time Chardonnay was wearing her white dress but it was ruined.

The vision changed again and this time we were standing near a cliff, a girl and a boy were standing a little further than we were, they were looking at each other, they kissed, looked at the cliff and grabbed their hands, they looked at each other once again with a broken smile.

The girl closed her eyes and jumped off the cliff, but the guy let go of her hand and stood there looking at her falling. After few seconds, I heard her screaming.

I wanted to shout at him, but my voice was gone.

Chardonnay putted her hand on my shoulder and a cold chill came to my back.

"And lastly don't fall in love, it will ruin your life and you will end up like her"

I closed my eyes, tears were falling slowly down but when I opened them I was standing near Hatter, my right hand was on Chardonnay's shoulder, she looked the same way she was in visions.

I moved my hand away from her shoulder quickly and asked "W… what just happened?"

"Chardonnay! You're a person!" Rose announced.

"The curse has been broken, I'm free now," Chardonnay said happily.

She hugged me and said happily, "I'm free!"

I stepped away from her and said "yeah… I know… but I'm not"

"What do you mean? What happened in the visions you saw?" Hatter asked worriedly.

"I wish I could remember anything but the memories are so blurry, the last thing I remember is telling you my name," Chardonnay said disappointedly.

"So you don't remember when you told me that Wonderland thinks I'm not prepared?" I asked Chardonnay.

She shook her head and said, "No I don't remember saying that"

"Maybe Wonderland can turn into a spirit and possesses minds?" Jasmine guessed

"But that never happened before, and I gotta admit Wonderland has been talking about lots of unusual topics" Gardenia said

"Why don't you tell us about the visions you saw maybe it will help us find Alice?" Rose suggested.

"Rose you know that this idea is ridiculous" Gardenia rolled her eyes

"Actually it's not a bad idea, can you please tell us," Chardonnay asked

I didn't reply, Hatter sighed, putted his hand on my left shoulder, made a weak smile, and said "C'mon Mari, we should keep going"

I was glad that he thinks the same way I do, I nodded and said "telling you guys will not make any different and we are getting late"

We started walking away from the flowers towards the forest.

We suddenly stopped walking when Chardonnay yelled, "WAIT"

"Chardonnay you got to understand that we are running late and we can't stop just for chatting" Hatter explained

"Save it Hightopp, I want talk to Marianna" Chardonnay said angrily

I stepped in and said "Chardonnay, I really don't want to talk about what happened, and don't be so rude to Hatter, he's just following the rules"

"I understand, but at least let me come with you, I know about this forest more than anyone, I can help," she explained

I looked at Hatter but I wasn't able to read his expressions, which kinda annoyed me.

I sighed and said nervously "Well… I guess you're right,"

"Great, you won't regret it," she said happily.

We started walking through the woods; just the three of us, and Chardonnay was on the lead.

I was far behind her and Hatter was on the middle, I walked a bit faster to be near him, I still couldn't read his expressions; his face was straight, and emotionless.

I broke the silent and asked "So Hatter do you usually come to this forest?"

He looked at me, smiled and said, "Yes I came here several times."

Chardonnay stopped walking and said happily "Great so you take the lead while Marianna and I chat"

He crossed his hands and said, "You know that we brought you with us so you can lead us"

"Yeah, I know but I need to tell Marianna something" she explained

Hatter sighed and said "Alright"; Hatter started walking a bit further.

"Oh! And we will walk a little bit slower because I don't want you to hear what we are talking about" Chardonnay added.

Hatter didn't looked at us, he made a fist with his right hand, after few seconds he calmed down and said "Okay".

He started walking and we followed him.

"So I have been thinking," Chardonnay whispered

"Of what?" I asked

"I'm the only person who can get you out of this miserable world," she noted.

I scratched my neck nervously and said, "We can't, Wonderland will be destroyed if we left it"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Who cares about Wonderland? We will ditch this world and live in the mortal world"

"What about Hatter? He will stop us if we tried," I added

"Stop being a worried potato, besides there's a prison in these woods, the Queen of Hearts used to imprison the Jabberwocky in it, we can use it to imprison Hightopp in it" she smirked

I didn't respond and looked away.

"Please don't tell me that you have feelings for him," she said angrily.

When she said the word "feelings" my face turned so red, I became a worried tomato.

"No… I barely know him," I said quickly

"Great, so what's your answer?" she stopped me from walking, putted her hands on my shoulders and waited for my answer.

We were face to face, and she looked deadly serious about the plan she made.

"I'm tired and I'm not sure, I will tell you when we take a break," I said nervously

She raised her eyebrows and said loudly "Hatter we want to take a break"

"No, we need to get going, the Queen of Hearts ball is tonight, and she need to be there tonight" He pointed at me.

"She can go tomorrow and after tomorrow, the ball will be for three days, also it's getting dark and cold," Chardonnay explained.

Hatter hesitated at first but he nodded and said "Alright, but tomorrow we will not take any breaks"

We nodded, Hatter looked around, and said "Well one of us should start the fire and the other two will collect some woods for the fire"

"I will go collect some woods" Chardonnay and I said together.

Chardonnay dragged me away from Hatter and whispered "You stay here, start the fire and decide if you will help me or not"

"I can decide on my way to collect the woods, also I don't know how to start a fire," I whispered back.

Chardonnay sighed and whispered "Okay"

We walked back to Hatter and told him that we will collect the woods and he should start the fire.

Chardonnay and I went in two different ways.

I glanced back and saw Chardonnay and Hatter were arguing about something but I wasn't able to hear them because they were far away from me.

What is she telling him? I thought. I should get closer.

I was trying not to make a sound so they can't hear, I got a bit closer to them, and fortunately, I was able to hear them.

I was standing behind a big tree, and I tried my best not to make any noises.

"You should go collect some woods Chardonnay, arguing won't be useful at the moment" Hatter said

"You do know that she will run away when she figures out what you put her in" Chardonnay said angrily

"She doesn't trust anyone here, including you, and Wonderland will get her back to the mortal world anyway," Chardonnay said

"Go away Chardonnay" Hatter said calmly

"Ugh, no one ever listen. All of you will regret what you're doing" Chardonnay warned.

I glanced again, but Chardonnay wasn't there, I took a deep breath and walked to Hatter.

He was busy trying to start the fire using two rocks, I was standing behind him but he didn't look back.

I slightly coughed so I can inform him that someone is behind him, he looked back and smiled, I didn't know why did he smiled but I was glad to see a smile on his face.

"I heard you and Chardonnay arguing, and I was curious," I explained.

"Curiouser and curiouser" he pointed at himself and me.

"Sometimes I don't understand you" I scolded him.

He chuckled and said, "You're not the only one"

"Hatter focus" I said angrily

He looked at the rocks he was using to light up the fire and asked, "Do you know how to start a fire?"

I walked to the opposite side, putted my hand on his chin, raised it so we can be face-to-face, and said "Chardonnay is planning to imprison you in a prison that The Queen of Hearts used to use it to imprison the Jabberwocky"

His face was emotionless and straight, which annoyed me a lot.

"She was trying to convince me to leave Wonderland and get back to the mortal world," I explained but he didn't say anything

"You don't have anything to say," I said angrily.

I moved my hand away from his chin and stood up, he sighed and said "And you want to go back"

He stood up and said, "It happened before, Founders who quit or never find the Savior, Saviors who die in battles or turn against the good side, and for your information, we are still not sure if you're the Founder, so there's 50% that you are just a normal girl"

"So if I wasn't the Founder, you will take me back to the mortal world and… I will forget everything?" I asked

He nodded and asked calmly, "So do you want to go?"

I looked at him in disgust and said, "Why are you so clam about it? Aren't you going to… um…? Like convince me to stay?"

He shook his head and said, "Convincing you to stay means begging you to stay, and I don't beg people"

"You don't beg or convince people, but you… threat them?" I asked

He turned his back on me, also he was busy pulling tree stems near the camp fire (which there wasn't any fire in it) I spotted a slightly smirk on his face, and he said, "Bingo, and you know that if you left Wonderland-"

I cut him off and said, "I'm not saying I want to go back"

I sat on one of the stems he pulled and said, "Wonderland might not make any sense to me, but it cleared lots of stuff to me, I might not know who my father and mother are but I know that one of them is here in Wonderland"

He sat next to me, he looked so shock but kinda happy, I looked at him and said "this is a risk we all should take, whether we want to do it or not"

His face expressions didn't change but he nodded, and asked, "So how are you going to get rid of Chardonnay?"

"She doesn't know whose she's up against, trust me she will be the one behind the bars not you" I patted his shoulder.

"I trust you" he smiled

I kissed him on his right cheek (which turned his face so red), I said, "And I trust too"

He didn't said anything after the kiss, I stood up, grabbed a sharp branch, and made a huge cut in my left leg.

Hatter grabbed the branch away quickly, and asked me worriedly "What the heck are you doing?"

"Uh… it does hurt but it's not deep, also I cut my leg so when Chardonnay comes she will probably ask me why I'm sitting here and not collecting the woods you need," I explained

"You should sit down" he helped me to sit down, ripped off a part of his shirt, and covered the cut with it.

"Thanks, now let's start planning for operation, getting rid of Chardonnay," I said confidently.


	6. Chapter 5Marianna POV

Marianna P.O.V

Explaining the plan to Hatter was so hard, he always get distracted while I'm talking, and he ask many stupid questions. I tried to be calm and easy on him because I didn't want to make any trouble with him.

Suddenly Hatter stood up, covered my mouth, he was scanning the forest.

He was frozen, then he slowly removed his hand from my mouth and whispered, "Shh, there's a Bandersnatch nearby"

"What is a Bandersnatch?" I slightly asked him.

He made a wait gesture and didn't respond. Two or three minutes passed and Hatter still didn't move a muscle.

Marianna, I heard a voice calling my name, I looked around but there wasn't anyone except for Hatter and me.

Come to the forest, the voice said.

My body responded and stood up. I started walking towards the forest my body was been controlled by some kind of force.

Hatter ran to me and started pulling me back; I pushed him down and continued walking.

"Are you crazy? You will get yourself killed if you entered the forest," He said

"I can't control my body," I explained

He ran to me again and started pulling me back.

Suddenly, he froze; he wasn't moving or even blinking, a blast of wind came and knocked him down. He froze like statue.

I tried to control my body but it was useless, "TARRANT" I called his name, but he didn't move.

I entered the forest and Hatter was out of my sight, I got deeper to the forest, after a while my body stopped and I was able to control myself.

Chardonnay appeared out of nowhere, and a big crazy smile was on her face.

"Marianna you made it!" she said happily

"You controlled my body and Hatter's body?" I asked her, she nodded happily and pulled me deeper to the forest.

"Close your eyes" Chardonnay ordered

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions and close them," she grumbled

I obeyed and closed my eyes. Chardonnay stopped walking and left my hand.

My eyes were still shut; I was standing face to face with some creature that has a bad breath.

I slowly opened my eyes and a large creature, with a barrel chest and forepaws that are quite dexterous. It's covered in pale, shaggy fur with dark gray spots, and has a somewhat flat (but not pug) face, with a wide mouth that has multiple rows of teeth and a long tongue. It also has a long tail.

I screamed and the creature roared so loud, the creatures who lives in the Castle of Illusions probably heard us.

Two things popped into my head: 1-Chardonnay decided to kill, 2-Hatter probably heard my scream, and he can't move a muscle.

This can't be the end, a hero can't die like this, I thought. Calling myself a hero was a big thing to say, I never thought of myself as a hero.

I prayed to god and closed my eyes ready to be eaten by the monster, but… the Bandersnatch did something unexpected.

He licked my face.

I opened my eyes and the Bandersnatch was wagging his tail happily, a big smile was on his face. The Bandersnatch started rubbing his flat face on me and kept licking me.

I tried to push The Bandersnatch but it was the stupidest idea ever, the Bandersnatch thought I was petting him and he kept rubbing his face on me.

"Toxic stop" Chardonnay ordered.

The Bandersnatch obeyed and stepped away from me.

"What. Just. Happened?" I was in a total shock; a minute ago, I was going to be The Bandersnatch dinner and now his spittle covers me.

"Why didn't he kill you?" Chardonnay wondered.

At that moment, I wanted the Bandersnatch to eat Chardonnay; I was so mad and frustrated.

"You little… I thought we were friends!" I wanted to say a swearing word but I stopped myself.

She giggled and said, "I wasn't planning to kill you, after you screamed I lost control on her and I thought she might kill you"

"It's a she?"

"Yeah, her name is Toxic"

Toxic still had a smile on her face even when Chardonnay is controlling her body.

Why didn't she kill me? I asked myself.

"Why is she here?" I asked Chardonnay.

"This girl is the last thing Hatter will ever face" she smirked

Last thing he will ever face… Chardonnay brought Toxic to kill… Hatter!

"We didn't agree on killing Hatter, we will just imprison him," I reminded her of what we agreed before.

She shook her head and said, "That was the old plan, now I have a better one"

She putted her hands on my shoulders and excitedly said, "We will imprison him and Toxic, I will order Toxic to kill Hatter and BAM no more Mad Hatter, then nothing will stop us"

"but-" Chardonnay cut me off, patted my shoulder and said "No buts, c'mon we, need to get back before Hatter comes looking for us"

"No, I never agreed on killing Hatter, let's just leave him," I said.

Chardonnay rolled her eyes and said something under her breath, the same language Hatter used before, I couldn't understand what she was saying but I knew it wasn't blessing at all.

"Listen Mari" she said, "If you tried to stop me it will be the last time you control your body, so you do what I say or something will happen to you, okay flower?"

I looked away and didn't respond to her, she grabbed my hand and started pulling towards the camp. Toxic was following us far behind but Chardonnay didn't seem to realize that she was leading the monster to the campfire.

She stopped walking and left my hand; she looked at Toxic and sighed deeply.

She looked at me again and said, "Stay here with her while I collect the woods we need"

"Are you sure she won't hurt me?" I asked Chardonnay

She nodded and started walking away from us.

Toxic was staring at me and trying to smile but it probably was hard.

"So… how does it feel to be a Bandersnatch?" I asked Toxic

I know that it was so crazy to talk to Toxic and wanting her to respond, but I didn't care if it was crazy, I'm in Wonderland everything is crazy here.

I raised my hand and stepped closer to her, I tried to put my hand on her forehead, what I was doing was so mindless and crazy but I couldn't help it.

We were remaking How to Train Your Dragon 1 but instead of letting me put my hand on her forehead, she raised her head and my hand was on her runny nose.

The same thing happened again, the world changed and I was standing in on a middle of a snowy mountain, I realized it wasn't my body it was Toxic's body, and a girl with blonde hair, pale skin, and her eyes colour weren't so clear, they change every time I look at them, sometimes green and sometimes electric blue.

The girl was wearing a soldier suit and a sword was hanging on her waist.

"Everything is clear here, c'mon Mia let's get going" The girl said

The Bandersnatch body immediately started moving; the snow didn't seem to bother the pale girl and me.

The vision changed, we weren't in the mountain, the weather was foggy, I was barely seeing anything, and I spotted two or three figures fighting each other.

I tried to stand up but I couldn't, my left leg was bleeding and my vision got blurry.

I closed my eyes and heard the girl screaming for help, the Bandersnatch body was in no shape to fight.

I opened my eyes again and I was in my body, my hand was on the Bandersnatch runny nose.

Chardonnay wasn't back yet, so it was a good thing.

I moved my hand away from the Bandersnatch nose; I stared at her and asked, "Your name isn't Toxic right?"

The Bandersnatch nodded, I smiled at her and said "Mia, your name is Mia, and the girl who was riding you was Alice"

Saying the name Alice made the forest even colder, and a chill came to my back. Mia's was trying to hide her head underground for some reason, after few minutes of Mia trying to hide her head, Chardonnay came and she was holding bunch of woods.

She looked at Mia and asked, "What is she doing?"

I shook my head and answered "no idea"

Chardonnay sighed and ordered Mia to meet them near the prison. We left Mia behind and continued walking, I glanced back to see if Mia was following us, fortunately she wasn't.

We didn't chat on our way back, and Chardonnay seemed to walk faster every minute so it was kinda hard to keep up with her because of the wound on my left leg.

"Can't you walk any faster?" Chardonnay scolded me

I putted my hand on the wound and it looked bigger and deeper, touching it was like sitting fire on my left leg.

"I... uh… I can't, my left leg is injured"

Chardonnay suddenly stopped walking and checked my leg.

"What happened?" she asked, "did the Bandersnatch scratched your leg?"

I shook my head. She took a deep breath and said "Okay then, let's keep moving"

After a while of walking, the wound my leg seemed to get bigger every time. Fortunately, we were so close to the campfire. Before we could enter the campfire, Chardonnay stopped and said, "I will let Hatter control his body again, if he asked you what happened tell him that there was some monsters from Outland trying to kidnap you, he must not know about the Bandersnatch"

She waved her hand and a blast of wind came, the wind wasn't normal, it's like the wind entered my body and its surrounding my heart.

We entered the campfire; Hatter was on his knees breathing shallowly, I ran to help him but Chardonnay stopped me.

"He's fine," she whispered, "keep your soft side away"

Hatter slowly stood up, his legs were shaking and he looked paler than before.

His eyes met mine, they were asking me many questions, but I couldn't answer a thing, my body was weak and fear was running in my blood.

Hatter broke the silence and shakily said "I… I thought the Bandersnatch killed you… I h… heard your scream and his roar"

His voice was shaky and weak, I didn't respond to him, my tongue was heavy, words couldn't come out. I was scared.

"I found her in the forest injured; maybe a wild animal attacked her" Chardonnay lied.

"Monsters… from Outland" I mumbled.

Chardonnay smirked at me and nodded, Hatter looked more worried, he knew we were lying. Chardonnay yawned and said, "We should get some sleep, even if you haven't light up the fire, tomorrow is a big day for Marianna, but someone should stay awake in case a monster decided to attack us"

Hatter raised his hand and said, "I will take the first watch" and asked, "Who will be next?"

"I can take the second watch," I said hesitantly

"No" Chardonnay and Hatter said at the same time. They looked at each other in disgust.

Chardonnay looked at me again with a fake smile on her face, and said "Listen flower, you have to stay asleep until the next morning, so you can stay awake the whole day"

"I'm not a kid, I can stay awake for a whole day," I grumbled.

"I hate to admit it but Chardonnay is right, tomorrow will be a long day and you need to be awake" Hatter putted a weak smile on his face.

My body betrayed me lied on the cold ground; I slowly closed my eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
